L'absence fait réagir
by SOulxMOon
Summary: Domeki est absent depuis quelques semaines pour un tournoi de tir-à-l'arc, ce qui permet à Watanuki de se rendre compte de certaines choses.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'absence fait réagir.

Auteur : SoulxMOon.

Genre : Romance.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.. pourtant je fais des économies depuis deux ans pour m'acheter Domeki . Tout est au Clamps.

Pairing : Domenuki ***q***! (Vous savez quoi mon correcteur me marque pour DomeNuki : Domines-tu ! xDD)

Résumé : Domeki est absent depuis quelques semaines pour un tournoi de tir-à-l'arc, ce qui permet à Watanuki de se rendre compte de certaines choses.

Rating : K (C'est toujours soft, je sais pas écrire de Lemon xD)

Note avant de commencer : Bon voilà, hier soir alors que je poster le deuxième chapitre de ma fic sur -man, (Besoin de toi), j'ai eu une subite envie d'écrire ceci =).

Mon premier Os, et en plus sur WataxDom que je n'avais jamais écrit sur eux avant ^^. Je suis fière ! Même si je crois que c'est très mauvais.. . !

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki tournait en rond, mais il ne tournait pas rond non plus. C'est ce que se dit Yuko en regardant son cuisinier préféré allant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce comme un hystérique . Il attrapa un bol mais le fit tomber, poussa un juron et le ramassa rapidement en le posant sans délicatesse sur la table où il préparait le dîner.

- Dis moi Watanuki, quand est-ce qu'il rentre Domeki ?

A ce nom, le brun s'arrêta de suite. Puis repris de suite son travail en beuglant un ''Que veux tu que j'en sache?!''. Mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix.

Quand rentrait – il ? Aucune idée! Bientôt trois semaines que son tournoi de tir-à-l'arc avait commencé.. et pas de nouvelles depuis. Enfin, Watanuki s'en fichait bien, il n'avait plus à préparé deux bentôs pour le déjeuner .. tout en se disant cela il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers le four, là où trônait le dit bentô qu'il avait ''accidentellement'' préparé pour lui..  
Oui, accidentellement.. bien qu'il est fait de même durant son départ..  
Watanuki se ressaisit soudain alors que Mokona lui sautait dessus.

- Aaaaaaaargh ! Mokona non! Pas lààààààà !!

Trop tard, le plat était à terre. Le brun vit rouge et une course poursuite s'engagea entre la boule de poil noir et le cuisinier, sous les encouragements de Yuko qui attribuait les points : ce fût finalement un KO remporté par.. Mokona !

- Non mais je te jure, saleté de boule de poil! Vociféra – t- il .

- Ouiiiiin ! Yuko, Nuki-Nuki est méchaaaaant! Sanglota Mokona qui sauta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

- Oui, mais tu sais, il faut lui pardonner, quelqu'un lui manque en ce moment, dit elle avec un sourire narquois.

Le coeur de Watanuki fit, un bon, il se retourna vers Yuko.

- Tu insinues quoi par là? Que c'est Domeki qui me manque pas vrai?

- Nooooon, jamais je ne penserais une chose pareille, tu le sais bien mon petit Watanuki ! Pleura t- elle en se traînant à moitié par terre.

- Et là je dois te croire bien entendu?

- Quooooooi.? Tu ne me crois paaaaas? Je suis blessée de ton attitude tu sais! Sanglota – t – elle encore.

- Oui, bon, laisse tomber.

Il retourna à ses cuisines mais se ravisa et revint vers Yuko : Et cet abruti ne me manque pas DU TOUT ! Je me demande bien comment tu peux croire ça! En plus, ont en a déjà parler!

-Oui, oui, je te crois ..

- pff! Il haussa les épaules et partit.

- Halala.. Ce petit est bien gentil mais il est bien naïf. Ca pourrait lui causer des problèmes..

- Ca lui en cause déjà non ? Demanda Mokona.

- Oui...

Après le dîner, Watanuki retourna dans sa chambre, Yuko avait besoin de lui pour le petit déjeuner demain et puis c'était le week end alors. Oui, demain c'était samedi, et cela faisait exactement trois semaines qui Domeki été partit. Il devait bien l'avouer tout de même, au déjeuner, il s'ennuyait énormément étant donné que sa très chère Himawari-chan était prise par le conseil des élèves, il avait dû manger seul pendant toute cette semaine. C'était le premier midi qu'il se sentait vraiment seul bien que depuis le départ de l'archer, il ressentait un vide étrange. Il s'était même surpris à se dire en cuisinant ou en mangeant : ''tiens, c'est le plat préféré de Domeki '' ou ''Domeki aurait sûrement aimer ces onigiris''. A chaque fois il s'était dit que c'était l'habitude mais durant cette semaine, il avait bien vu que s'était bien plus qu'une habitude, plutôt comme un rituel, cette semaine aussi il n'avait pas crié, il avait pu cuisiner se dont il avait envie.. mais ça ne lui avait pas tant plus qu'il l'aurait pensé, il aurait préféré crier, ne pas choisir le menu.

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux et ressentit un drôle de pincement au coeur.

La, à cette instant il avait souhaité, juste avoir des nouvelles, recevoir un sms, un coup de téléphone.. après tout il est quand même un ami s'avoua Watanuki, c'est normal que je me demande ce qu'il fait. Même si il m'énerve, qu'il est prétentieux et froid, je me suis habitué à .. le voir et l'entendre.

Il se secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche, il en avait bien besoin.

Le brun sortit, pris une serviette et se l'enroula autour de la taille, se séchant les cheveux avec une autre. Il se regarda dans le miroir, quand il vit son gauche devenir fauve il soupira. Finalement, tout était fait pour qu'il se rappelle de l'existence de l'archer. Il enfila un kimono brun et retourna vers son futon où il s'allongea et posa ses lunettes sur le côté. Il regarda le plafond comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Son téléphone vibra. Il bondit subitement, le coeur battant.. pourquoi? Qu'attendait – t -il? Il se rua sur son téléphone et lu : '' Coucou, Watanuki-kun, excuse moi si je te dérange c'était juste pour te demander si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Domeki-kun. Himawari.''

Il grogna, pourquoi sa douce et pure Himawari s'inquiétait-t-elle ainsi pour cet idiot?

Il reposa son téléphone, il lui répondrait plus tard.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.. pourquoi donc l'absence de cet imbécile le mettait il dans cet état ?! Strictement aucune idée! C'est un idiot qui profite de sa gentillesse ! Voilà! Mais il n'arrivait même à s'en persuader lui même alors à qui pourrait il bien faire croire ça? Et puis Yuko qui n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver avec ça , elle disait tout le temps, ''il te manque hein? Mon petit Nuki-Nuki..'' , ''Je crois bien que tu tiens plus à lui que ce que tu crois..'' ainsi que quelque chose d'encore plus horrible dont elle avait parlée avec Moko-chan..

Bien entendu il ne le détestait pas, quoi qu'il en dise, mais de là à tenir véritablement à lui ou à ..

Ses joues rougirent et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, un doux frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il trembla légèrement. Non! Impossible! Raaaaah! Fichu Doméki.

Il attrapa sa couette et se cacha dedans comme pour cacher son rougissement, il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir.

''Dis Yuko, tu crois qu'ils vont se cacher leurs sentiments encore longtemps ? Demandait Mokona en sautant sur l'épaule de s maîtresse adorée.

-Je ne sais pas, il serrait temps en effet mais leur relation est compliquée, il leur faut du temps pour comprendre, mais je suis sûr que l'un des deux à déjà compris.''

A ce moment là, Watanuki était entré, se demandant de qui ils pouvaient bien parler et Yuko lui avait répondue, tout sourire : ''Mais de toi Mon petit Nuki-Nuki.'', une grande dispute s'en était suivie.

Watanuki se retourna de l'autre côté, repensant à tous cela. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver de tels sentiments envers Domeki ce n'était pas.. non, non et non! Il n'était absolument pas amoureux de cet espèce d'abruti ! Pourquoi le serait il d'ailleurs ? Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer !

''..je suis sûr que l'un des deux à déjà compris..''.

Le brun tiqua.. l'un des deux? Domeki? Il serait.. Il écarquilla les yeux et serra son poing contre sa poitrine. Alors se serait pour ça qu'il lui sauverait la vie quitte à perdre la sienne ?! Le cuisinier se demandait justement pourquoi il faisait tous ceci, et pour lui qui plus est mais.. c'était une réponse plausible.

Non! Jamais l'archer ne serais amoureux de lui! C'était impensable et.. lui, l'était il ?

Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.. Himawari-chan, il était amoureux de Himawari-chan! Mais.. ce sentiment de sécurité il ne le ressentait pas avec elle alors qu'avec lui, Watanuki savait qu'il était toujours derrière ''au cas où''..il savait qu'il ne craignait rien avec lui, il lui sauvait toujours la vie, il en était gêné et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais , il avait toujours son filet de protection. Avec lui il était.. libre de toutes ses visions, il pouvait vivre normalement sans se préoccuper de toutes ces choses monstrueuses et quand il devait y faire face, Domeki était là, encore et toujours.. toujours. Quand ça n'allait pas, il pouvait en parler au brun en toute liberté, il lui apportait toujours son aide, l'accompagnant par tout, et quand ça n'était pas le cas, il entrait dans une colère sourde.

Watanuki ressentit un picotement sur son oeil gauche et le caressa doucement, Domeki faisait tout pour lui et il ne le remerciait jamais assez..

Une douce chaleur s'empara de Watanuki, comme une caresse, il ferma les yeux et le visage de l'archer lui apparut soudain, inquiet,(très légèrement hein! Domeki c'est Domeki !), il l'observa, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses cheveux.. il passa tout au peigne fin, puis se mordit la lèvre et pensa que le brun était très beau, en fait. Il aurait aimer le voir, vraiment, il lui manquait au final.. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et empoigna et respira fortement, se remettant de ses émotions, son oeil le picotait toujours, fixant le miroir en face de lui.. alors il serait réellement amoureux de Shizuka? Il rougit rien qu'en y pensant.. C'était tellement étrange de penser à ceci, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit et il avait l'impression à présent de s'être caché la vérité depuis longtemps..

Son téléphone vibra, il se dit que c'était sûrement Himawari qui lui renvoyait le même message, d'habitude il répondait toujours de suite mais là..

Ca n'était pas un texto, le vibreur était long, c'était un appel, il attrapa son téléphone, trop tard, il venait de s'arrêter.

-Raaah! Mince ! Mais qui ça peut être à une heure pareil ?!

''Appel Manqué : Inconnu''.

- Hum, sûrement quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de numéro..

Mais son portable recommença à vibrer et tout en soupirant qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un, se décida à décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Watanuki ?

Son coeur fit un bon, c'était Domeki, la voix de Domeki !

- Euh, oui, euh, Domeki ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

Watanuki reprit contenance, décidant de faire comme si de rien était, mais ses joues elles ainsi que son coeur ne faisait pas semblant de rougir et de tambouriner.

- Qu.. qu'est ce que tu m'veux à cette heure ? En effet, 23h pour appeler quelqu'un ça n'était pas très poli.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Domeki décelant ses hésitations.

- Oui, oui.. tu, tu te rappelles qu'ont existent maintenant ? Himawari-chan se fait un sang d'encre.

- Mm. Je l'appellerai plus tard, tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit il froidement comme d'habitude.

- Mais.. Mais .. puisque je te dit que ça va !

- Tu mens.

- Qu..quoi ??!!

Watanuki manqua de s'étrangler, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien !?

- Je t'ai vu.

- Hein?

-Ton oeil.

- Oh..

Alors c'était pour ça le picotement.. en plus il s'était regardé dans le miroir.

-Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Il se passe quelque chose?

- Non.. rien de spécial.

- Arrête de mentir ! Il avait haussé le ton.

Le cuisinier soupira, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

-Je pensait à des choses, je me posait des questions..

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ca, ca ne te regarde pas!

Domeki soupira à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Dis moi Watanuki.. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

Il transperça directement son interlocuteur qui trouva cela.. particulièrement sensuel.

- Je..

- Oui ?

- Et bien..

Il avait envie de tout lui sortir de A à Z sans lui laisser d'intervenir, que ça sorte, qu'il sache, et que Watanuki se l'avoue à lui même..

Il y eût des bruits du côté de Doméki, des gloussements de filles et quelques voix plus graves.

- Shizuka-kun ! Tu viens on va manger tous ensemble pour fêter notre victoire ! Et surtout la tienne!

Son coeur rata un battement.. qui était cette fille? Et les personnes à côté ? Victoire? Domeki aurait gagné ? Et .. elle l'appelait Shizuka..

Il se dit qu'il était ridicule de penser des choses pareilles.. on aurait pu penser qu'il était.. jaloux.

- Je suis occupé Yuki..

Watanuki allait s'écrier qu'il pouvait bien y aller et qu'il s'en fichait, ce qui n'était bien sûr absolument pas le cas quand la jeune fille repris.

- C'est ta petite amie ? Sa voix semblait un peu déçu.

- Non. Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

Watanuki soupira.

- C'est quelqu'un qui m'est cher..

Cette fois, il crut bien faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à un point qu'il aurait pu gagner le concours de la personne la plus rouge contre une tomate ou un piment. Cher ? Il était pratiquement sûr que Domeki l'avait dit exprès, du moins il l'espérait..

- Mais.. vas y Domeki ! T'as mieux à faire que de parler avec moi !! S'exclama -t-il à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Mais c'est une voix de garçon ! C'est quelqu'un de ta famille?

- Non. Pour vos questions à tout les deux.

Le brun eut un rictus,il se sentait soulagé.

- Mais alors c'est qui ? Un ami ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante cette fille ! Elle ne voulait pas n° de sécurité sociale non plus !?

- Non.

La voix froide de Domeki lui fit retrouver son calme, et un air triste. Alors.. il ne le considérait même pas comme un ami ? Comment avait il pu penser qu'il pouvait être amoureux de lui, il était tellement stupide.

- C'est plus que ça. Chuchota Domeki.

Peut être avait il fait exprès de rapprocher le téléphone ou alors ne s'en était il même pas rendu compte mais à ce moment là, Watanuki tomba à genoux et retint ses larmes.

- Bon.. je vous laisses, rejoins nous quand tu auras terminé.

- Si tu veux.

Le silence prit place. Le cuisinier se forçait à ne pas pleurer, ou du moins que Domeki ne sen rende pas compte. Mais les larmes elles, coulaient le long de ses joues, creusant de jolies sillons sur sa peau pâle.

Il entendit Domeki soupirer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures crétin ?

Plus rien n'étonnait le cuisinier à présent, l'archer lisait en lui comme dans un livre..

- Je ne pleure pas ! Tenta – t -il tout de même.

- Tu mens encore.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas..

Encore un blanc. Plus long encore que le précédent, les deux ne savaient plus quoi dire. Et Watanuki ne souhaitait pas lui dire la raisons de ses larmes, surtout pas par téléphone. Finalement, il relança la conversation, un peu calmer.

-Tu, tu as gagné le tournoi ?

- Oui.

- Tu dois être content.

- Ouai..

- Mm..

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir.. Sa voix semblait inquiète.

- P.. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu pleures.

- Que tu sois là où pas n'aurait rien changé! T'es pas le centre du monde! Idiot ! Et arrête de tout le temps de te préoccuper de moi, Crétin !

Domeki ne releva pas les insultes. Il savait qu'il ne les pensaient guère.

- .. Je te manque ?

- Non.

Le brun avait répondu du tac au tac, l'habitude sûrement.. Mais il savait bien que il ne servait à rien de mentir, et quelque chose avait changé entre eux à présent, à cause des ses sentiments mais aussi de ceux de Domeki d'après leur conversation..

- Vraiment ? Il semblait légèrement blessé par la réponse du cuisinier.

-..

Watanuki hésita et se lança finalement..

- Tu rentres quand ?

A ce moment précis, il était sûr que Domeki avait ce petit rictus sournois sur la bouche. (Et c'est tout à fait vraaaai !)

- Demain. Promis.

- A quelle heure ?

- 13h.

- Hmpf. Tu veux manger quoi ? Demanda le cuistot en rougissant.

Tout en posant cette question, il aurait bizarrement souhaité que Domeki réponde : Toi. (Quel pervers !). Il s'étrangla rien qu'en y pensant.

- Des crevettes. Des Onigiris, des sushis, des makis, des sashimis, du thé, du saké..

- Oh; oh! Doucement !

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de ta cuisine. Trois semaines c'est long.

- Oui, avoua Watanuki, c'est très long.

-..

- Et pour le dessert ? Dit en repensant à son souhait.

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de la situation.

A ce moment là, Watanuki ne se sentit plus trop et poussa un petit cri.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-.. Rien !

- D'accord.

- Hum..

- A demain..

Quoi ? Déjà ? Il aurait aimé encore entendre sa voix.. même si il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire..

- 13 h c'est ça ?

- Oui, n'oublie pas les bentôs!

- Biensûr que non, gros morfal!

-..

-..

- J'ai très envie de te voir, souffla Domeki.

Le brun se sentit défaillir, il avait chaud, trèèèèèèès chaud!

- Oui...

- Oui quoi ? Dit il avec un air narquois.

- Moi aussi .. soupira Watanuki, vaincu.

-..

-..

-..

-..

bien. .. ,Il semblait hésiter, Kimihiro.

La, se fût la fin, Watanuki replia ses genoux vers lui et se tritura les doigts, c'était bien la première fois que Domeki l'appelait par son prénom.. peut-être devait il en faire autant?

-Oui,.. bonne nuit Shi.. zuka.

Il décolla son portable de son oreille et le referma.

''Bon, je suis foutue, se dit-il, je suis amoureux de Shizuka, j'en suis sûr maintenant.. mais quelle galèèèèèère ! Pourquoi lui! Et pourquoi un GARCON ! Je suis maudit! Maudiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!!!!!''

Derrière la porte, Yuko, Mokona, Maru et Moro se tapaient dans les mains (et dans les pattes aussi) savourant leur victoire pendant que Watanuki hurlait sur sa pauvre petite personne.

''L'amour ne se commande pas, il est là, voilà tout. Les fils rouges du destin les avaient liés, c'était inéluctable. Déclara Yuko, retournant à sa chambre. ''


	2. Séquelle

12h55. La Gare.

Moi et mon bentô, fallait-il vraiment qu'ont se déplacent pour accueillir cet abruti ? Oui. Il le fallait, je crois que sinon, je m'en serais voulu. Et ne lui ai-je pas promis de l'attendre ici ? Bon .. c'était implicite mais tout le monde a compris.

Et voilà que je me remet à parler tout seul .. je suis stressé. Pourquoi ? Et mon coeur, cet idiot, pourquoi me fait-il si mal ? Je ne sais pas .. je ne sais plus ..

Watanuki était debout, au milieu de la foule, raide comme un piquet, tremblant légèrement en regardant le tableau d'affichage. Les gens le regardaient bizarrement, certains étaient venus lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il avait juste répondu qu'il attendait un ami.

Un ami. Oui. Et même peut être la personne la plus proche de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en soit vraiment aperçu avant. Il avait passé la nuit à se demander si , si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose a Domeki, qu'est ce que cela lui ferait. Un frisson d'effroi lui avait alors parcouru l'échine, et il s'était mis à étouffer brusquement. Horreur. Il ne pourrait vivre sans sa présence .. la tristesse le consumerait. Qui lui sauverait la vie ? Qui lui tendrait un parapluie les jours de pluies ? Qui donc l'accueillerait chez lui pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer ? Qui l'aiderait dans ses missions difficiles ? ..

Personne, il n'y avait que lui. Lui et lui seul.

Le brun se surprit a rougir, son coeur s'emballa. Il serra sa main contre sa poitrine.

La perspective de revoir Himawari après une longue absence ne lui avait jamais fait cela. Tiendrait-il donc plus à Domeki qu'à elle ? Pourtant .. il l'aime.  
Cette pensée, il devait la chasser de sa tête il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, il ne devait plus se le cacher. Mais c'était tellement dur à accepter pour notre pauvre cuisinier..

'' Le train n°8 de 13h vient d'arriver en gare, le train n°8 de 13h vient d'arriver en gare ..''.

Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes, songea a s'enfuir mais commença finalement à courir vers le quai n°2 où Domeki devait sûrement l'attendre. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il avait juste une impression d'euphorie à l'idée de revoir l'archer. Alors c'était ça .. aimer.

Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu au milieu de tout ce monde, mais apparemment Domeki n'était pas encore sortit. Il le chercha des yeux puis vit une multitude de jeunes gens sortir avec de grands étuis pour arcs et flèches. Ce devait être là. Il se précipita vers une jeune fille rousse aux grands yeux marrons.

'' Excuse moi, est ce que tu fais partit de l'équipe de Domeki Shizuka ?

- Shizu-kun ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Euh .. oui.

- C'est toi qui était au téléphone avec lui n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.'' Répondit timidement Watanuki.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas avec un air étrange puis lui sourit.

'' Oui, Shizu-kun va bientôt arriver je suppose, tu n'as qu'à l'attendre ici.

- Merci bien.

- De rien, dit elle en s'éloignant, occupe toi bien de lui ! Ajouta-t-elle.''

Le cuisinier faillit s'étrangler. Puis il se sentit observé. Il se retourna vivement.

En effet, à quelques mètres de là, se trouvait l'archer. Il faillit s'en évanouir. Celui-ci le remarqua et s'approcha avec un air gêné. C'était bien la première fois que Watanuki le voyait fuir son regard.

'' Do .. Domeki ! Tu.. m'as fait peur.

- .. , pas un son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le brun a lunettes, anxieux.

- Je .. suis désolé pour hier.''

Watanuki ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de cette excuse. De plus, il ne se voyait pas parler de cela ici.

'' Suis moi. ''

L'archer ne broncha pas et le suivit hors de la gare, tous deux sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent dans un parc où ils s'installèrent.

Le cuisinier ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. Il se lança tout de même.

'' Pourquoi t'excuses tu ?

- Tu .. as peut être mal interprété mes paroles d'hier. ''

Oh. Misère .. en effet, peut être avait-t-il mal compris ..

'' C'est à dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal..

- Pas du tout ! S'emporta le cuisinier. Si je suis venu ici, penses tu que ce soit parce que j'ai pris mal les choses que tu m'as dites.

- Avec toi .. dit il en souriant un peu.

- Tu es si étrange aujourd'hui. Tu es tellement froid en général, on dirait un autre Domeki.

- Sûrement le préfères tu ..

- Pas vraiment. Il me fait un peu peur. Mais si tu changes alors je m'habituerai.''

Il ne répondit rien, mais sourit. Il s'empara des bentôs et commença à les déballer.

Watanuki ne s'attendait vraiment pas à de telles retrouvailles. Il avait imaginé un tout autre scénario.

L'archer sembla soudain pâlir. Il se retourna vers le brun et soupira.

'' Tu as préparé tout ce que je t'ai demandé ..

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Je suis Watanuki Kimihiro ! Mouhahahahahahahaha !

- Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

- Si, ça m'a fait plaisir. ''

Ils commencèrent à manger. Sans bruit, sans mots. Chacun la tête plongée dans son bentô. Ils semblaient réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter. Finalement c'est l'archer qui parla, sans même levé la tête pour cacher sa rougeur :

'' Tu m'as manqué ''.

Le cuisinier s'étouffa et se mit à rougir. Il posa son bentô et prenant son courage à deux mains, se rapprocha de Domeki.

'' Toi aussi ... horriblement '', sa voix tremblait, il avait envie de pleurer.

C'est alors que Domeki lâcha ses baguettes et son bentô pour se retourner vivement vers Watanuki. L'air anxieux mais à la fois impatient.

'' Est ce que .. je voudrais .. , sa voix aussi tremblait.

- Oui ? Demanda le brun.''

Reprenant son manque de patience d'avant, il attrapa le cuisinier et le serra contre lui. C'est alors que celui-ci perçu le son tonitruant dans sa poitrine. Le sien faisait le même. Toutes ce craintes s'envolèrent et il enlaça le brun le plus fort possible et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Voyant qu'il répondait à son étreinte, Domeki soupira de soulagement et fit de même. Son souffle chaud se logeant dans le creux offert à lui.

'' Trois semaines, c'est vraiment trop long ! , s'exclama Watanuki.

- Oui.. ta cuisine m'a manquée, tes cris mon manqués, ta chaleur m'a manquée, t'effleurer m'a manqué .. tu m'as manqué.. ''

Devant cet aveu le brun à lunettes se recula quelque peu.

'' Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Domeki ?

- Je .. ne pas te voir me rends vraiment, vraiment guimauve.. avoua-t-il.

- Alors pour ta réputation, il vaut mieux qu'ont se quittent pas trop n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je pense en effet. ''

Et Watanuki éclata de rire sous l'oeil amusé de l'archer. Qui lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Ce qui fit stopper le rire du brun. Celui-ci rougit et s'avançant timidement, effleura les lèvres de Domeki. Celui-ci fit des yeux ronds puis comprit. Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade de classe, de son ami, de son meilleur ami, de son être cher, de son amour, et bientôt il l'espérait, de son amant.

C'est vraiment une toute petite séquelle. Vous voulez la suite ou on laisse comme ça ? ^^

Bisous à tous ceux qui ont aimés cette histoire.


	3. Sequelle 2

'' Bon ! Très bien, j'ai compris ! Laisse tomber, laisse tomber tout ça. Oublie. Je m'en vais.

- Mais .. Shizu ..

- Non ! Tu ne veux pas ! Tu as honte de moi ! Si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer au grand jour alors ce n'est pas la peine. C'est finis, je ne t'aime plus. Plutôt mourir ! ''

¤¤.¤¤

Il se leva, et claqua la porte. Watanuki était seul à présent, et la tristesse prit possession de son esprit et il se mit à pleurer.. autant qu'il le put.

Voici à présent neuf mois que ce baiser eut lieu dans le parc en face de la gare. Et neuf mois que Watanuki et Domeki s'embrassaient furtivement de temps à autre dans les couloirs entre deux cours.

Le problème, c'est que une véritable relation avait du mal à s'installer entre eux.

Tous deux ne semblaient pas être prêts à s'afficher devant tout le monde, sachant parfaitement que leur couple serait extrêmement mal vu par la plupart des élèves du lycée.

Ce jour là, à quelques jours des vacances d'été, Himawari, Domeki et Watanuki mangeaient en dessous des arbres du parc les bons petits plats du lunetteux.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plutôt distant, fuyant le regard de la personne en face de lui. Car ce regard le faisait frissonner, et ils étaient en public avec Himawari, il ne pouvait se permettre de sembler troublé. Alors surtout, ne pas le regarder.

Mais l'archer lui s'amuser de ces petites rougeurs persistantes qui apparaissaient sur les joues de son cuisinier lorsqu'il le regardait fixement, c'était devenu sa principale distraction pendant leurs repas. Mais bien qu'amusante, celle ci était devenue gênante pour lui car elle signifiait aussi la non officialisation de leur couple ainsi que de leur amour. Et cela commençait véritablement à l'agacer. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec le brun mais il voulait régler cette histoire avant les vacances, pour laisser aux autres le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

- Dis moi Watanuki, tu es déjà aller au nouveau salon de thé en face du grand magasin ?

Dans le centre ville ?

Oui.

Non, pas encore, mais je voudrais bien. Voudrais tu qu'ont y aillent ensemble toi et moi .. ? Il jeta un regard à Domeki qui soupira.

Ne rien changer à leurs habitudes surtout, sinon, cela pourrait trahir leurs sentiments mais cela commençait à être pesant. Vraiment pesant et en réalité autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Watanuki aussi en souffrait, mais pas de la même manière. Parce que lui, il avait du mal à assumer ses propres sentiments, alors les afficher ..

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée Watanuki-kun ! Shizuka, tu nous accompagnes ? Demanda gentiment la jeune fille brune.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, répondit un peu brutalement Domeki.

La phrase en elle même ne sous entendait rien de leur relation mais par contre elle prouvait un changement, car ce ventre sur patte de Domeki n'aurait même pas hésité et ce serait incrusté dans leur petite sortie, en temps normal. Et Himawari le remarqua de suite, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi nous dérangerais tu Domeki-kun ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en regardant Watanuki qui venait de lui faire les yeux noirs. Toujours la même chose..

¤¤.¤¤

Himawari n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose clochait entre ses deux meilleurs amis, ils ne se disputaient presque plus et elle les surprenaient souvent entrain de se regarder bizarrement l'un l'autre. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait autant qu'elle savait que ces deux là étaient raides dingues l'un de l'autre. Elle l'avait toujours pensé au fond mais elle avait tout de même peur qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte et finissent un jour par se détester une bonne fois pour toute ; c'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils se disputaient, elle leur disait toujours cette petite phrase :

'' Vous vous entendez vraiment trop bien tous les deux ! '', histoire de leur rappeler la vérité et qu'ils ne se noient pas dans ce mensonge énorme qu'ils avaient crée pour ne pas voir la réalité.

Leur amour.

Mais quelque chose avait changé, et elle se demandait bien quoi. Se seraient ils enfin rendu compte ? Ou peut-être s'étaient ils embrassés ou ...

- Himawari-chan !

L'interpellée sursauta, sortant de ses pensés. Elle sourit en voyant Watanuki accourir vers elle. Un de ses jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui demande si il s'était passé quelque chose ..

¤¤.¤¤

Watanuki sortit de la boutique de Yuko en vociférant. Elle et Mokona avaient inventé une nouvelle chanson : '' Quand Watanuki rencontre Domeki ''. Et cela avait le don d'agacer profondément le jeune homme. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pu cacher très longtemps ses sentiments à la sorcière qui depuis, ne cessait de se moquer de lui. Mais elle était tout de même assez compréhensive, lui donnant des conseils ou parlant simplement avec lui.. cette femme était vraiment étrange ! Folle et sadique un jour et le lendemain compatissante et calme.

Ce soir, il allait chez Domeki, c'était vendredi. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, il passait tous les week-end ensemble, et cela convenait très bien à Watanuki. En arrivant, il préparera un bon petit repas en rattrapant les bêtises de l'archer qui aura tenté de cuisiner pour lui faire plaisir. Il sourit à cette idée, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le lunetteux se sentait plus vivant que jamais, comme si il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait.

Il arriva devant le temple, Shizuka était là, comme d'habitude, l'attendant. Il courut jusqu'à lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce chaste bonjour se transforma vite en passionné et langoureux baiser qui fût très vite arrêté par la remarque que l'on pourrait les voir. Ils se dépêchèrent alors de rentrer et l'odeur de grillé emplit le nez fin du cuisinier qui éclata de rire. Celui ci se dirigea alors vers la cuisine.

- Hyyyyuuuuh ! Shizuka.. c'est encore pire que la semaine dernière, se moqua-t-il.

L'archer prit un air vexé et lui tourna le dos, Watanuki s'avança vers lui et se lova contre lui. Il prit une voix douce.

- Mais de toute manière, c'est toi qui t'occupes le mieux du dessert..

Domeki eut un rictus et embrassa doucement le cuisinier puis déposa de léger baisers sur sa joue et son cou. Le lunetteux passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla encore plus contre lui qui continuait toujours sa descente. Soudain, le pied de l'exorciste glissa sur une épluchure oublié et ils se retrouvèrent par terre l'un sur l'autre. Le rire clair du médium emplit la pièce et ils se relevèrent. Le cuisinier retourna à ses fourneaux.

Une fois le dîner près ils s'installèrent tous deux devant la télé et regardèrent le film du soir qui semblait passionné le médium qui mangeait les yeux rivés sur la télé. Mais l'archer lui, ne semblait pas très intéressé et préféré jouait avec les mèches des cheveux de son amant. Bientôt, le film serait finit et la deuxième partie de la soirée qu'attendait Shizuka pourrait commencer..

Mais quelque chose lui trottait dans l'esprit, demain, quand ils se rendraient avec Himawari dans le magasin dont ils avaient parlé, une fois de plus, il faudrait jouer la carte de l'indifférence et ne plus s'aimer.

Il en avait marre, lui et Watanuki en avait parlé il n'y a pas longtemps, mais celui ci avait besoin de temps.. mais l'archer lui, trouvait le temps trop long..

¤¤.¤¤

Ils entrèrent dans le salon de thé, Domeki muet comme une tombe, Watanuki faisant semblant de pester pour sa présence et Himawari riant aux éclats devant ce spectacle.

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table et consultèrent la carte où de magnifiques gâteaux figuraient.

Soudain un petit cri hystérique les firent sursauter et un boulet de canon roux se précipita vers eux, ou plutôt sur Shizuka.

Watanuki l'observa, c'était la jeune fille qu'il avait questionné à la gare.

- Shizu-kun ! Comment vas tu ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Nous t'attendions l'autre fois pour la petite fête de Kazu-kun, tu sais, il y a deux semaines ! Et tu n'es même pas venu ? Qu'est ce que tu fichais ? Tu ruminais tout seul ? Le questionna t elle avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Watanuki resta figé, il y a deux semaines, ils avaient ''fêter'' leur neuf mois de .. mais de quoi d'ailleurs? De couple? ..

- B'jour Yuki, je te présente Himawari, celle ci fit un petit signe de la tête en souriant à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit, et ..

Yuki se jeta sur Watanuki.

- Et toi tu es Watanuki ! On s'est déjà rencontré Shizu-kun.

Celui-ci parut surpris mais cette émotion disparut bien vite de son visage.

Watanuki reprit la conversation.

- Hum.. oui mais euh .. je ne t'avais pas dit mon prénom il me semble.

- Non! C'est vrai.. mais j'ai demandé à une fille de l'équipe si elle te connaissait et elle m'a dit qu'elle était dans ta classe et que tu t'appelles Kimihiro Watanuki.

Décidément, le jeune homme à lunette avait vraiment du mal avec cette fille.. Plus encore quand elle s'assit à côté de l'archer et commença à le draguer.. ouvertement.

- Dis Shizu-kun, tu as une petite amie ?

L'exorciste manqua de s'étrangler avec la boisson que le serveur venait de lui tendre mais reprit vite contenance.

- Non.

- Ah bon, c'est bizarre ! Tu es très fort, je suis sûr que tu dois plaire à beaucoup de filles ! S'exclama-t-elle en se collant à lui.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda Watanuki.

Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait blessé, vexé. Il regardait ailleurs mais l'archer remarqua que son poing était serrait. Car en effet, Watanuki fulminait, il ne supportait pas cette fille, avec ses beaux et long cheveux couleurs ocre, ses magnifiques grands yeux marrons, sa jupe et son petit haut et .. qui se collait à son petit copain !

- Tu sais, ont pourraient sortir un de ses soirs tous les deux, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Ont pourraient aller au cinéma ou se balader ?

Domeki n'était pas du genre à faire du mal aux filles, mais il préféré être clair avec elles, d'autant plus que Watanuki ne semblait pas aimer beaucoup cette situation; celui-ci venait de faire tomber son verre. Une fois qu'il s'eut excusé auprès du serveur, il se leva.

- Bon, écoutez, je crois que je vais y aller moi. J'ai du travail et Yuko doit m'attendre.

Il adressa un sourire à Himawari et fusilla du regard l'archer et la nouvelle venue puis s'élança vers la sortie.

Himawari savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait.

- Watanuki-kun n'a pas l'air bien ..

Domeki allait dire quelque chose mais Yuki reprit de plus belle avec cette histoire de sortie qui venait de rendre jaloux le cuisinier.

- Ecoute, Yuki. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite amie et je te remercie pour ta proposition, mais non merci.

Il se leva à son tour, s'excusa de la même manière que son amant, et partit.

Les deux jeune fille se retrouvèrent alors seules.

- J'étais sûr qu'il dirait ça ! S'exclama Yuki. Bah, je ne suis pas faites pour lui de toute façon.

- Mais alors, pourquoi lui avoir demandé ? S'étonna Himawari.

- Ce garçon, Watanuki. Est ce qu'il sort avec lui ? Demanda la jolie rousse avec des yeux pétillants.

- Quoi ? Et bien euh .. non. Mais .. je soupçonne quelque chose moi aussi..

- Ah bon ? Raconte moi !

Finis ;).

Naaaah xD.

Il y a encore une petite suite mais je ne l'a mets pas avec car son style est différent et c'est bizarre de le lire comme ça !

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Bisous, Soul.


	4. Sequelle 3

Le jeune homme à lunettes avaient couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à son appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se jeta sur son lit, le coeur gros.

- Stupide Shizuka ! Crétin, crétin, crétin ..

Il se mit à frapper son oreiller comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je te déteste, je la déteste .. je vous déteste .. !

On frappa à la porte, mais le cuisinier ne daigna même pas répondre. Et l'on re frappa une nouvelle fois. Watanuki s'essuya les yeux rageusement où quelques larmes avaient commencer à perler. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Qui est là ?

- C'est moi.

Watanuki frappa la porte d'un coup de pied.

- Va te faire voir, _chéri._

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un ton malsain. Il entendit le dit chéri soupirer.

- Arrête de faire ton gamin, ouvre moi, il faut qu'ont parlent. S'il te plait.

Parler.. mais de quoi encore ? Il ouvrit la porte brusquement. L'archer rentra et resta à côté de lui.

- Alors ? De quoi veux tu qu'ont parlent ? Hein ?

- De nous, crétin.

Bah voyons, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu celui là..

- Bien, je t'en prie. Parle.

Il s'éloigna vers le salon et s'assit sur un de ses tatamis. L'exorciste l'y rejoignit.

- Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi . On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça..

Le coeur de Watanuki se serra. Il en était sûr ..

- Tu veux dire que ..tu ne veux plus de moi ? Demanda doucement celui ci.

- Bien sur que non espèce d'andouille, l'archer prit son courage à deux mains, Je t'aime.

La phrase avait été dîtes simplement. Mais elle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le coeur du médium. Neuf mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et c'était la première fois que ce petit groupe de mots était enfin sortit de la bouche de l'un deux.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le cuisinier.

- Je t'aime, répéta Doméki tout aussi surprit de son audace.

Le brun ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Sa respiration était saccadé, devait-il lui aussi avouer ses véritable sentiments? Mais l'archer ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je t'aime mais, je ne peux pas supporter cette situation. Ça me rend fou ! Ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te caresser les cheveux, humer ton parfum, ne même pas pouvoir te regarder de la façon dont j'en ai envie, ne pas te tenir la main, faire semblant de me disputer avec toi, de te traiter de tous les noms.. je n'en peux plus ! J'ai envie que tout le monde sache ce que je ressent pour toi Kimihiro. Je veux que les gens sache que je t'aime !

La déclaration de Shizuka était la plus belle chose qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais sa peur reprit le dessus.

- Mais j'ai .. j'ai besoin..

- De temps! Je sais. Mais cela fait neuf mois, et bien plus encore que je suis amoureux de toi. Je n'arrive plus à attendre, alors je te le demande Hiro, est ce que tu veux bien rendre notre couple officiel ?

- Et .. si .. si je ne veux pas ?

Une colère sourde prit alors Domeki.

- Bon ! Très bien, j'ai compris ! Laisse tomber, laisse tomber tout ça. Oublie. Je m'en vais.

- Mais .. Shizu ..

- Non ! Tu ne veux pas ! Tu as honte de moi ! Si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer au grand jour alors ce n'est pas la peine. C'est finis, je ne t'aime plus. Plutôt mourir !

Il se leva, et claqua la porte. Watanuki était seul à présent, et la tristesse prit possession de son esprit et il se mit à pleurer.. autant qu'il le put.

¤¤¤.¤¤¤

Domeki, appuyé contre la porte entendit les sanglots déchirants de son bien aimé. Son coeur se fissura en mille morceaux. Il serra les poings. Il avait fait le bon choix, il en était persuadé, pour eux deux, cela valait mieux. Mais cette douleur horrible qui lui tenaillait les entrailles lui fit penser le contraire pendant quelques secondes. Il commença à partir. Traînant le pas. Et pour rajouter un peu plus de drame dans cette tragédie qu'il vivait, l'orage se mit à tomber sur lui, dans les rues au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était maudit.

Dans le salon, Watanuki avait cessé de pleurer, pas par manque d'envie mais plus par manque de larmes. Tout son corps semblait vide, il ne se sentait plus aucune force, il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Pourtant, une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Domeki.

Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Shizuka. Il en mourrait. Il saisit le bord de la table et s'en servit pour se relever. Il irait le trouver..

L'archer s'était arrêté, perdu au milieu de cette pluie glacé, perdu à l'intérieur de lui même. La raison était elle réellement la voie à suivre ? Il en doutait à présent. Mourrait il sans lui ?

Le cuisinier marchait péniblement, peu importe. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il le rattrape. Même si il devait sombrer dans l'inconscience sous la pluie et au milieu de la route, rien ne lui ferait plus mal que de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'il ressent à cet homme. Peu lui importe si c'est fou, si il ne voit plus rien tellement ses yeux sont troubles par les larmes, si il a froid avec ce simple T-shirt.

Ses genoux touchèrent le sol brusquement. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel nuageux et cette grosse pluie qui lui coulait sur le visage lui fit perdre pied face à la réalité. Ses larmes s'y mêlaient sans qu'on les remarque réellement. Son esprit torturé dépérissait longuement. Son coeur ratait des battements et se serrer à l'étouffer.

Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, le seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles était celui d'un piano jouant la plus horrible des mélodies, lui arrachant le coeur et s'amusant avec. Il se trouvait bien pathétique mais tant pis. Même si ses forces l'abandonnaient, il serait idiot jusqu'à la fin. Si il n'y parvenait pas. Il savait qu'il mourrait tôt ou tard. Il vit une forme un peu plus loin, qui semblait aussi bête que lui. A genoux, regardant le ciel, la pluie coulant sur son visage. Deux formes dramatiques au milieu d'une rue peu éclairé. On se serait cru dans un drame anglais.

Arriverait il à se relever ? Ou finira t il mort de froid ici ? Et si il se relève, parviendra t il à affronter son regard une nouvelle fois, le lundi au lycée. Impossible, il partirait. Son corps ne supportait plus son poids et il ne parvint pas à se retourner lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher de lui.

Il était sûr qu'il l'avait entendu, un rictus amer se forma au coin de sa bouche, on dit qu'on ce rend compte de la chance qu'on a quand nous l'avons perdu et bien en effet, jamais il n'aurait cru l'aimer à ce point. Jamais. Et pourtant. Il s'approcha encore, l'autre avait baissé un peu la tête, regardant à présent au loin, plus que quelques mètres.

Il espérait tant que ce soit lui qu fasse ses pas léger mais si lent derrière mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rêver. Il devait oublier ..

Alors comme ça il ne l'aimait plus, alors pourquoi se rendre dans un état pareil hein ? Qu'ils devaient faire pitié tous les deux ..

Une chaleur s'approcha de lui, une chaleur qu'il connaissait, il ferma les yeux, priant secrètement. Une main se posa délicatement, et un corps tomba près de lui. Un bras lui entoura le cou et le ramena vers lui. On murmura un je suis désolé.

Son vis a vis ouvrit les yeux, il s'excusa encore, les larmes coulants. Puis un je t'aime à peine audible. Mais l'autre l'avait entendu. Moi aussi.

Un tableau peu glorieux, deux personnes assises dehors sous la pluie, se serrant l'une contre l'autre en pleurant et en se murmurant des excuses et des je t'aime. Pourtant, il est aussi magnifique

¤¤¤.¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Kimihiro et Shizuka sortirent mains dans la main, tirant la langue, pour Watanuki et lançant des regards noirs, pour Domeki, à quiconque osait les regarder , qui avait longuement parlée avec ses deux amis, était très fière d'avoir deviné juste et leur souhaita à tous deux le plus de bonheur possible. Yuki qui restait à présent très souvent avec eux et surtout elle, imaginait des petits plans tordus pour les embêtés .. mais dans l'ensemble, tout aller plutôt aussi, avaient parlé, à bout de force sous cette pluie. Chacun avait fait part à l'autre de ses envies et de ses peurs. Il était un fait que Watanuki avait une peur énorme du regard que les autres pourraient poser sur lui, des moqueries et des insultes.

'' Tu sais Shizu.. si je ne t'en avais pas parlé, c'était justement parce que j'avais peur que tu réagisses comme hier .. mais visiblement, j'ai fait le contraire de ce qu'il fallait..

- Non. Je comprends parfaitement que l'idée de sortir véritablement avec un homme te fasse peur. A moi aussi, même si je sais que je suis amoureux de toi et je l'aie accepté depuis longtemps. Mais c'est dur. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, c'est le fait que tu ne le fasses pas qui m'a mis hors de moi, cela veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Mais bien sur que si ! J'appréhendais juste ta réaction..

- Et alors ? A présent, es-tu capable de le faire ?

- Oui.. je pense.. je..c'est trop dur quand tu n'es pas là, j'avais oublié combien tu m'avais manqué pendant ton séjour.. et hier me l'a rappelé, puissance un million. Dit-il avec un sourire. Demain, je montrerai que je t'aime au monde entier. ''.

Oui, être séparés était la chose qu'il redoutait le plus à présent, il n'en avait plus rien à faire des jaloux et des hypocrites qui siffleraient leur passage ou les bousculeraient dans les couloirs, car ça arriverait, ça par deux fois, chacun se sentit abandonné et par deux fois, ils crurent mourir de l'absence de l'autre. Mais à présent, le vide sera comblé, le plus longtemps possible..

¤¤¤¤.¤¤¤¤

Pioooouh ! Quelle fin .. C'est nul .

* Délirium n°1 *

- Watanuki qui entre : Dis donc, t'en as pas marre de dire des conneries sur moi et l'autre abruti, genre ont s'aiment !

- L'auteur les yeux pétillants : Ouiiiiiiiii ! A la foliiiiiiiiie !

- Watanuki soupire : Bien sur, et l'hopital pour les dingues, c'est à droite !

L'auteur court jusqu'à l'hopital en hurlant et .. se prends le portail.

- Un médecin : Désolé, vous êtes trop atteinte ! On ne veut pas de vous.

- Watanuki : Super ...

- Domeki : Salut Chéri !

- Watanuki rouge : Nooooooon ! Casse toiiiii !

- Domeki, le lache : Je rigolais.

Il part la tête baissé. L'auteur est de retour.

- T'es nul Hiro-chaaan ! Tu lui as brisé son petit coeur tout fragile !

- Watanuki, a des remords : Rooh .. mais ..

- L'auteur : Pas de mais, t'es nuuuuul !

- Watanuki : Ah ! Mais lache moi, c'est bon je vais le voir ! ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER HIRO !

- L'auteur le regardant partir : Ok .. *prépare sa caméra pour les filmer* et sinon ? Une review pour savoir si c'est pas trop pourri ? x).


End file.
